


Sincerely, your Moirail

by too_short_to_ride



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ace!John, M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, aro!Jake, poem, save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_short_to_ride/pseuds/too_short_to_ride
Summary: A short lil poem I wrote at 10 PM one night. The original had no specific pairing in mind, so I changed it a bit. (In my personal opinion, the world needs more ace windicuffs.)





	Sincerely, your Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm trash. Yeah, I don't care. Yeah, this probably sucks. Enjoy :3

I want to be with you.

I want to shove an Oreo in your mouth while we watch a movie

And hold on to your neck when you carry me bridal style

And fall asleep as I'm curled up in your lap on the couch

Because I feel safe with you.

 

I like the little things about you.

I like your freckles and your optimism

And your passion for piano playing

And how you can't stay still

When you're excited.

 

I'm glad I'm there for you--

When you have a nightmare,

When you struggle with your kismesis,

When an idiotic bastard made you cry.

When something similar happens,

It's bittersweet

Because I'm glad I can make you happy

But I hate it when you're sad.

 

I know a lot about your personality now...

How you prefer chocolate to vanilla,

How you watch anime as a guilty pleasure,

How you would sell the world to keep your friends safe,

And how you try to hide if someone hurt you with a smile

But I can see through it-

And you're my alcohol,

My sun,

My safety.

When we hug I don't want to let go.

And I'm bloody aro-ace.

What have you done.

 

Sincerely, your disgruntled but grateful morail.


End file.
